Game of Life and Death
by Charlseysproudation
Summary: When the Starks get drawn in on the war between the other three families, will this family survive or will the the chaos consume them?
1. Chapter 1

In the city of Westeros, there were four families that were considered to rule the city. Firstly, the Lannisters, a well known mob organization that has power of both the law enforcement and most of the drugs being distributed in the city. Second, the Baratheons, who are the political powerhouse, with the three brothers in positions of power. Thirdly the Targaryens, who were the most wealthy and prominent in the arts, owning the land that the city is standing on. And lastly the Stark family. The most kind hearted family, whose charitable actions, and honest business in the trade market and helping small businesses, made them the most well liked. When the Starks get drawn in on the war between the other three families, will this family survive or will the the chaos consume them?

*I own nothing, just the idea of the story. Not the characters.

* * *

Chapter One Ned Stark

Looking down from the master bedroom balcony, Ned Stark gave a rare soft smile. His eldest son, Robb, and his best friend Jon Snow, were trying to teach Bran, how to throw a football. Arya the youngest girl had just emerged from the pool and had quickly made her way over to the boys. Scanning his eyes further down the pool he saw his youngest Rickon taking a nap on a blanket, next to a sun bathing Sansa who had her nose deep in the latest summer book. Ignoring the laughs of the elder boys. He felt the a soft hand on his back as he turned to face his wife. Catelyn Stark, born Catelyn Tully, was very fair. Her red hair framed her face as she hid her age well. She casted a glance down at the yard and her face grew with warmth. Ned looked down with her, as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"What are you thinking about dear wife?" He asked, putting his head in the nook of her shoulder.

"What wonderful children we have." She said looking down at each of their brood.

"Yes, I think we should keep them a little bit longer." He joked as a laughed emerged from her lips.

"You are mad." She said as he spun her around and placed a kiss a deep kiss on her lips.

"If madness means you are happy, then yes my lady, I am mad." He said leading her into the bedroom. His lips found hers once more as she smiled up at him.

"Dinner will soon be ready." she said pushing him back. "I came up here to tell you that."

"Maybe we should have dessert first." He said. Cat shook her head at her husband.

"Later, my dear. But first we must eat. Don't you have something to discuss with the children over dinner?" She said her smile slowly faded and her voice grew serious. Ned was lost in his family happiness that he forgot about the news. The position he didn't want to take, but had to take. His smile had faded from his face as he his thoughts returned to his dear friend Robert Baratheon, who was mayor of a corrupt city.

"I don't know if I can do this Cat." His honest slipped from his mouth before he could stop himself. Her face contorted in worry. As she followed him to sit on the bed. Her hands enclosed around his, in a protective manner.

"Don't know if you can do what Ned?" She asked.

"Up root our family, from the only place that they, and myself have ever called home." He said looking at the walls of his room. The house had been in the Stark family for more than five generations.

"We will still own _Winterfell Manor_, we just won't be living in it all the time. For holidays, we can come back and celebrate as a family. And when Robert is ready to retire from being Mayor, we can move back here, no worries. Winterfell Manor, will never leave your household. Besides, its too cold up here in the winter for _the Lannisters_, to ever what to own it." The name Lannister came out like a sin passing from her lips. Leaning down he placed a chaste kiss on his wifes lips as he thanked her for her much needed advice.

"How did I ever get along without?" He asked as his hands tightened their hold on his beloved wife's.

"You were too busy finding me to care." She responded with a devious smile as she stood up.

"So that is still a no on dessert then?" The pondered again. Her eyes were a steal as they cut through him.

"Dinner, be down in five." She ordered her husband. Ned Stark felt his smile return as he watched his love walk through the door. Walking back out to the balcony, the scene had changed as the boys were all looking at Sansa and Arya was telling them something. Sansa too engrossed in her book to notice, Robb and Jon casually walked over to her side of the pool. Arya and Bran sitting down on the edge of the grass watching the show about to happen. Ned could just barely make out what he saw, as Robb quickly snatched the book from her hands. Sansa in anger stood up with a loud and angry 'Hey', as Jon quickly picked her up bridal style and walked over to the edge of the pool, dropping her, when he knew she was safe from the edge. Robb had discarded the book and laughed with Jon, as Arya and Bran were lying on the ground holding their sides. Sansa remerged from the water with a furious look on her face. Robb and Jon both took off towards the house as they noticed that she was making her way out of the pool. Ned closed his eyes and took in his children's laughter with the warm breeze smell of pine needles, from the forest surrounding their estate. The sun on his face, Ned felt at peace. Leaning into the railing and pushing himself back, he opened his eyes to and started to make his way towards the dining room to give the news he had been dreading to give for a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Sansa Stark

Sansa was not pleased. Not only did her older brother ruin her book, his 'live in' best friend had to throw her into ice cold water. All because of her annoying little sister who is anything but sisterly. Stomping into the house, Sansa passed her mother on the way up the stairs.

"Sansa, what's wrong?" Catelyn looked at her daughter, whose expression was showing pure fury. Sansa being too mad, but not nearly mad enough to rat out her siblings, simply replied back in a lady like manner.

"I got up from the lawn chair and tripped over the leg. It was mortifying." Sansa said turning her back to her mother. She hated lying to her mom about these things, but she wasn't lying about the last part. Having a handsome boy throw you like a rag doll into freezing cold water, and him laughing at you, is very mortifying. Going into her room she shut the door and sunk down. She hadn't felt like this since she was fourteen and summering at the Lannisters, with Arya and her Father. It was the only time she ever spent away from her brothers and mother. The summer where she caught the eye of the dashing Joffrey. She thought she found her prince charming. Her one true love. But it turned out to be a wicked game of deceit, and painful memories. One she wish she could erase. The one that nobody knows about. Its the one she keeps locked away in her little box inside of her, afraid to let it out. She heard a knock on her door as she stood up and wiped the tears away from her face.

"Go away Arya." She yelled. Usually after one of her little games she likes to pull, Arya would come up and see her handy work. Sansa was not up to deal with her jeers and looks at the moment.

"Its not Arya." A deep male voice rang through the door. Sansas cheeks filled up with a slight pink blush as she quickly ran over to her bed post and grabbed a sweatshirt after realizing that she was still in a soaking bikini top. She knew that voice. Sansa could never forget that voice. His calm voice, that made her heart race. She walked over to the door fixing her hair as best as she could and opened the door just a crack to peek out. Jon was standing there in a black t-shirt and jeans. He had changed from his previous outfit, for dinner. He had on no smile as his brows quickly furrowed in worry.

"Sansa, have you been crying?" He asked quickly. Sansa looked at her eyes in the mirror behind her door and in her horror, they were red around the rims. Only Jon or her mother would have noticed. He had to be the one to come. Arya would have just pushed past her and laugh at her pain of being thrown into a freezing pool.

"I, ah, stubbed my toe on the bed post, earlier." She squeaked out the lie. Hoping that he wasn't thinking he hurt her. This lying thing was starting to be a bad habit. But she had been lying since the summer with the Baratheons and Lannisters. She quickly ran away from her door and Jon slightly peeked his head in, not actually stepping into her room. He was like that. Never going past boundaries. He knew she was lying. But he didn't say anything. For that Sansa was grateful for.

"Dinners ready. Mrs. Stark wants you to change and come down stairs." He said. Using her mothers proper terms. Her mother liked Jon, he was the most well behaved out of all the boys, and if Sansa's mother approves of him, she did as well. At a young age, Sansa was always closer with her mother, then she was with her father. Her mother had only had met Lyanna Stark once in her life, and that was right before the cancer took her. Three weeks after the funeral and Jon had been living with them the entire time, it was Catelyn Stark who even broached the subject of letting him live with them permanently instead of going off to live in foster care. Sansa didn't understand him at first, but now she enjoys Jon's quiet ways, along with his not asking questions and pestering her like her real siblings. It was one of things she found appealing about him. But she knew he was the boy she could never truly have or even consider wanting to begin with. He was her elder brothers best friend, living in the same house, and it wasn't right, because her siblings all treat him like another brother. He even thought of her as a little sister. But for her, he was never like that. She always knew he wasn't a sibling to her. specially after the summer with Joffrey Baratheon. . Joffrey made her realize what a nice guy Jon was, how kind, honest, endearing, wonderful human being, Jon was compared to others who would just use her. She felt stupid for not seeing it before.

"Sansa?" He asked. She shook her head. Her brain had taken her off into la la land again. Spacing out was another thing she would do more often since that summer.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Dinner?" He questioned. His eyes looked bored to her. She felt like a stupid girl at that moment.

"Oh! Right, dinner. I'll be down in five minutes, I just have to…" She trailed off as she pointed to her dresser.

"Right." He said with a nod, and silently excused himself. Sansa let out a big sigh as she choose a simple blue summer dress for the evening. Better than the sweats her sister was undoubtable going to wear. Sliding on a pair of ballet flats, she proceeded to go down stairs, and see her brother Bran coming out with Rickon in tow, from their shared room. Sansa, noticing her younger brother struggling to handle the squirming child, took him from brans arms. The three year old cuddled his head into her shoulder.

"You are getting a little big to be carried down the stairs." She said to him whispering in his ear. Rickon only giggled in reply. Sansa knew she was his favorite. Jon was at the bottom of the stairs messing up Arya's hair. His eyes glanced up as Bran jumped on to his back. Sansa thought she saw something come over his face, but choose to think differently. She gave a slight smile, as Arya glared at her from her bangs. The reply from herself was a sticking out of her tongue. Childish, but seemed appropriate when dealing with Arya. Walking past them with Rickon still in her arms, she saw Robb helping their mother bring in the food to the table. Her father was sitting there looking a little grim. Putting Rickon in a booster seat, around the circular shaped table. She took the seat to his right, and Jon sat between her and Arya, as Arya looked down at her ipod. Bran jumped off of Jon and sat next to Arya and pulled off her headphones.

"Hey!" She yelled. Robb took the headphones and Ipod from Arya and Bran.

"No music at the dinner table. You two know the rules." He said sternly. Taking his place next to Bran with Catelyn taking a seat next to her eldest son, and her husband. The usual uptake and roar of everyone went down as Ned placed his hands on the table.

"Family Grace. Who would like to do it this time?" He asked his family. Sansa said family grace two days ago, so she didn't really want it to do.

"I'll do it!" Bran yelled. We all giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Alright, go ahead Bran." Ned nodded to his son. As each one took each others hands. Sansa slowly slipped her hand into Jons. His hand was warm as his calloused fingers wrapped around hers. She looked out of the corner of her eyes at him as she made eye contact with him as they looked away at the same time. Her eyes snapped to her food as she tried to suppress the blood rushing to her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Robb Stark

The only thing Robb was hearing was the clattering of dishes and Bran fighting with Arya who would win the next soccer game, the crows or the wildings. Normally everyone was talking over each other but today the air felt different Robbs eye turned to focus on Rickon who was giggling while playing with Sansa. Rickon had taken a rather strange attachment to his eldest sister lately. She was trying to feed him his peas, but slightly failing at it. His eyes then caught Jon staring at Sansa and Rickon with a rare turn up of his lips. And for a moment he thought he was looking at a mirror image of his parents. His realization made him swallow his food too quickly. the coughing fit that he was thrown into made everyones eye turn to him. Reaching for his glass of water.

"Robb are you alright?" His mother asked patting his back. Nodding his head he quickly wanted to the attention away from him and the people who startled him. Robb made eye contact with Jon whose brows were furrowed together in confusion and concern for his best friend.

"Yes, Yes, I'm fine, just swallowed too fast or something. Can we talk about something else?" He asked quickly. Trying to not gaze at his best friend and little sister's now obvious non-sibling like affection towards each other.

"Well, your father and I do need to tell you children something. Ned?" She asked looking at her husband. Robb looked his father as he was staring down at his plate half full of food. He knew this news was the cause for the atmosphere at the table. The strange looks between his parents.

"You children all remember my dear friend Robert Baratheon?"

"The really fat man who lives in Kings Landing?" Arya said sipping on her Coke a cola.

"Arya!" Catelyn hissed at the youngest girl.

"Yes, that would be the one." He said with a slight chuckle in his tone. "Well, he has been having some trouble with the law down in Kings Landing, and has asked me to come and help." Everyone remained completely quiet. "So until his term is up as mayor, I will be on his second in command, helping him with the resources to keep the city in order."

"So you're leaving us?" Bran asked looking at everyone. Robbs eyes looked at his father with sudden sadness. He hated the summer that his father had left with the girls to Kings Landing. It just didn't feel right not being a whole family.

"Well not exactly. Your mother and I decided that we could not split this family up as we did that one summer. So…" His father trailed off, his face a look of deep sadness.

"So, we have decided, that we will all, as a family be moving to Kings Landing, and remaining with your father until, Robert's Term has ended." His mother said putting her hand over her husbands. Robb noticed how tight their grips where.

"Leave Winterfell?" Robb said. "But, our family has owned winterfell for generations, and our own business, we can't simply just abandon everything."

"We are not abandoning Winterfell, your Uncle Benjen is coming back from his travels from Essos. In a weeks time, and we will be returning after Robert is done with his term. We will always own Winterfell." Ned declared looking at his eldest Son. Robb just stared at his plate of food. Then he heard a soft voice.

"Where will be staying?" Looking up, he almost didn't hear Sansa. Noticing for the first time that her face was almost complete pale. Her eyes a unusually dull.

"Jon's biological aunt has offered us the Penthouse at Dragon Hotel Drogon." Robb watched as Sansas body slowly relaxed. She looked down at her food, almost all of it looked untouched.

"When do we leave?" Arya asked.

"Four days. So, I suggested, that after dinner we all start packing." He said, putting napkin on top of his plate. Robb followed suit. After hearing that he wasn't going to be living in winterfell, he had lost his appetite. Winterfell was the only place he ever truly called home.

"May I be excused?" Robb asked.

"Are you okay?" Catelyn asked.

"I'm not really hungry anymore." His siblings all followed suit. Even little Rickon no longer had a smile on his face and looked sad.

"I think Rickon is tired, I'm going to put him to bed." Sansa said, standing up. Robb stood up as well.

"I'll help." He offered.

"Me two!" Arya said.

"Well all help." Bran added. Jon stood up when after all of the others had. Robb had a burning question he wanted to ask his best friend.

"It takes five people to put a three year old to bed?" Robb heard his mother say to his father. Following the others up stairs. Bran went with Arya into her room, probably to watch the game, and Robb Acted like he was going back to Jon's and his shared room. Jon followed Sansa into Rickon's room. Sneaking his way back to the door Robb peered at them, and listened in on their conversations. He could just see them, as Sansa tucked Rickon into his big boy bed. His eyes slowly closing.

"Goodnight Rickon." Sansa said kissing the top of his head.

"Sweet dreams little wolf." Jon said looking down at the youngest Stark. Rickon closed his eyes and Jon and Sansa started to leave the room as he Robb quickly made his way to Arya's room which was across the hall. Opening and shutting the door, he quickly went and shut off the TV. Arya was about to protest, when he held a finger to his lips shushing them. Opening the door slightly he could still hear Jon and Sansa as they shut the door to the boys room.

"Sansa are you okay?" Jon's voice was heard. At this point Arya and Bran had come to listen as well, hiding behind the door.

"I'm fine, why would you ask?" She replied back.

"Its just, when Mr. Stark mentioned Kings Landing, you seemed frightened. Did something happen when you and Arya went there?" There was quiet as nobody said anything. After almost thirty seconds of silence, Sansa snapped at him.

"Goodnight Jon." She said, hoping to end the conversation.

"Sansa." He started, but she cut him off.

"I said, goodnight Jon." He heard a door open.

"Goodnight, Sansa." Robb heard Jon Whispered. Then complete silence after Sansa had shut her door.

"Whats going on?" Arya asked as she tired to hear the rest of what was happening. Robb had his ear pressed to the door and suddenly the door was gone as Jon stood there staring at them with his usual furrowed eyebrows.

"I could ask you three the same question." Jon looked at Robb.

"Its, getting late, I should go pack." Robb said patting Jon on the shoulder and quickly running off to his room. Trying to ignore the feeling he was starting to have. That annoying over protective older brother feeling.


End file.
